Answer
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Manusia adalah makhluk sosial. Mereka berbagi dan bercerita pada kaum mereka. Bertanya dan membutuhkan jawaban. / Fluff / EXO FF / KaiSoo / HunHan / GS


Manusia adalah makhluk sosial.

Mereka berbagi dan bercerita pada kaum mereka.

Bertanya dan butuh jawaban.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

Proudly present…

.

.

.

**Answer**

® 2014

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki rampingnya melangkah melintasi hamparan padang rumput yang membentang, memenuhi daratan tinggi di sebuah bukit yang dulu menjadi tempat pelariannya saat semua masalah membebani pundak kecilnya. Ia berlari menuju puncak bukit, menuju sebuah pohon sakura besar di sana. Memang saat ini bukan musim semi. Tidak ada kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan.

Ia duduk di bawah naungan daun-daun lebat pohon sakura yang membentuk bayangan abstrak yang akan bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin musim panas membawanya. Punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon, mengistirahatkan kaki-kakinya yang ia paksa bekerja. Matanya terpejam, menimati sepoi angin yang membelai pipi gembilnya lembut.

Ia tidak sendiri. Di balik pohon itu seorang remaja laki-laki seusianya berdiri dengan menyembunyikan sebuket bunga yang dibungkus manis dengan kertas merah muda dan pita putih. Di dalamnya bunga daisy putih bermekaran diselingi baby's breath.

"Aku tahu kau ada di belakang, Kai," katanya tanpa membuka mata.

"Ketahuan, ya?" tanya remaja laki-laki itu kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal kemudian ikut duduk di samping gadis itu. "Nih." Ia langsung menyodorkan buket bunga yang ia bawa.

Gadis itu membuka mata. Ia menerima kumpulan bunga daisy dan baby's breath tersebut lalu menggumam, "Terima kasih." Ia mendekatkan hidungnya, mencium aroma segar menguar dari mahkota-mahkota bunga tersebut.

"Tidak terasa sudah empat tahun, ya," kata Kai dengan suara pelan.

Kyungsoo menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum kecil. Padangannya teralihkan pada ujung sepatu putihnya. "Iya. Sudah empat tahun."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Jarinya membelai mahkota daisy lembut. Matanya enggan menatap mata Kai meski ia tahu lelaki itu sedang memandangnya. "Aku… belum tahu."

Kai bergerak gusar di tempatnya, membuat suasana canggung kembali mengusik mereka. "Apa empat tahun itu tidak cukup? Aku nyaris-nyaris gila menunggu jawabanmu hari ini, Kyungsoo-_ya_."

Kyungsoo meletakkan buket bungannya di pangkuan. Matanya memandang jauh pada ujung bumi yang berbatasan dengan kaki langit. Langit seolah sedang menapak di antara rerumputan hijau di sekeliling mereka.

"Menikah bukan perkara muda, Kai," Kyungsoo berucap.

"Apa lagi yang kurang? Dulu kamu bilang aku belum mapan dan kita masih terlalu muda. Sekarang umur kita sudah 27 tahun, Kyung. Aku sudah bekerja jadi pegawai tetap di bank. Aku sudah punya apartemen dan kendaraan sendiri." Kai nyaris berteriak. Suaranya menggema.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri memandang wajah putus asa Kai. Wajah lelaki itu pias seperti tanpa harapan. "Bukan kamu. Tapi aku. Aku yang belum yakin, Kai. Kamu memang sudah mapan. Tapi hatiku belum siap terikat hubungan."

"Kamu masih trauma?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Ia ingat kegagalan pernikahan hampir semua anggota keluarganya. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Dan dua tahun lalu kakak dan sang istri pun bercerai. Melihat akhir rumah tangga mereka membuat Kyungsoo enggan berumahtangga. Apa gunanya menikah kalau hanya bertahan sesaat?

Hanya Kai yang nemaminya melewati masa-masa gelap itu. Lelaki itu mendukungnya saat semua anggota keluarganya sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Kai tersenyum padanya saat ia tahu dirinya kehilangan semangat. Hanya Kai yang memeluknya saat tahu dirinya akan segera menangis.

Hanya Kai, tetangganya yang mengerti dirinya.

Jemari Kyungsoo meraih tangan besar Kai. Ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jemari Kai. "Aku minta maaf," katanya tulus. Setengah hatinya berkata ia juga mencintai Kai, namun di sisi lain ia merasa sangat bersalah pada lelaki itu. Kai bisa mendapat wanita lain yang lebih cantik kalau ia mau. Sayang pria itu terlalu setia menunggunya yang terlau takut melangkah dari masa lalu.

"Bukan salahmu." Kai menariknya masuk dalam pelukan hangat. "Aku akan menunggumu meski itu artinya selamanya."

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kai, menyesap aroma citrus lelaki itu. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, ada seorang mencarimu di lapangan," ucap Taemin memamggil Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan rubiks berantakkan di tangannya.

Luhan menganggat wajahnya dari rubiks yang tak kunjung kelar meski ia kerjakan semalaman. Wajahnya melongo bodoh pada Taemin yang hanya kepalanya saja menyembul di sela pintu. "Siapa?"

Taemin tersenyum kecil. Matanya mengedip genit. "Kau harus lihat sendiri."

"Luhan-_ah_, ada yang mencarimu!" Kini Taehyun muncul dari balik punggung Taemin. Senyum manis gadis itu berhasiil membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

Luhan itu bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat kekanakan, jiwanya pun masih jiwa kanak-kanak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan satu masalah selesai tanpa ujung. Ia harus selalu tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan. Ia tidak bisa dibiarkan penasaran.

Ia segera meletakkan rubiknya di meja lalu bergegas mengikuti Taemin dan Taehyun menyusuri koridor kelas yang terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Semua orang memandang pada Luhan dengan cengiran jahil di wajah. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan bersiul pada Luhan.

Gadis berambut pirang ikal itu mendekat pada Taemin. "Ada apa, sih? Kenapa mereka semua menggodaku? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Seingat Luhan kemarin malam ia sudah tidur tujuh jam. Ia pun tak lupa memakai masker agar wajahnya terhindar dari jerawat. Terakhir kali dia cek, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan satupun tanda bengkak kemerahan.

"Tidak. Kau cantik, Lu," Taehyun menjawab. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Tidak heran dia sampai rela berbuat demikian."

"Dia? Siapa?" Luhan semakin tidak megerti dengan apa yang dibicarakna orang-orang.

Taemin terkikik geli. "Sana lihat sendiri."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi namun tetap menurut. Ia mendekat pada railing balkon. Anak-anak yang awalnya memadati balkon berangsur-angsur membelah, memberi jalan bagi Luhan.

Gadis 18 tahun itu memandang ke bawah. Ia melihat Oh Sehun, teman sebangkunya selama tiga tahun ia menimba ilmu di SMA ini, berdiri bersama teman-teman sejawatnya dengan masing-masing mereka membawa balon-balon nitrogen berwarna merah muda dan putih di tangan yang tersambung pada gulungan kain yang tergulung panjang.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Luhan pada Sulli yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Sulli tersenyum lebar tanpa memberi Luhan kode apapun.

Luhan kembali melongo ke bawah. Sehun di bawah sana berteriak, "Xiao Lu! Kau masih ingat satu permintaan yang kau tawarkan padaku, kan?"

Otak kecil Luhan mulai berputar, mencari-jari keping memori di laci-laci penyimpanan otaknya. Lantas ia mengangguk begitu ingat. Dua hari lalu saat ujian kelulusan, Luhan dan Sehun terbiasa melakukan taruhan nilai. Siapapun yang nilainya nanti lebih tinggi boleh minta apa saja dari yang lebih kecil. Sialnya saat ujian fisika kemarin nilai Sehun dua poin lebih tinggi dari Luhan.

"Kau harus bilang 'iya' sekencang-kencangnya, oke?" kata Sehun.

"IYA!" Luhan langsung berteriak membuat murid-murid di sekelilingnya mengambil jarak, melindugni telinga masing-masing.

"Bukan sekarang!" seru Sehun geregetan. Luhan nyengir sambil memberi lelaki itu tanda peace.

Sehun memberi tanda pada teman-temannya untuk melepas balon-balon nitrogen tersebut dan hanya dua orang di ujung dan seorang lagi di tengah yang memegangi tapi agar balon-balon nitrogen itu tidak membawa pergi kain yang hendak mereka bentangkan.

"_BE MINE, PLEASE_?"

Wajah Luhan seketika memerah diiringi suara-suara menggoda dari semua orang. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya begitu melihat tulisan yang di cetak besar-besar di atas kain tersebut. Ia melihat Sehun di bawah sana terseyum penuh kemenangan di bibirnya.

"_YES_!"

.

.

.

.

.

**1.102 words**

It's fluffy~

Yeah! Saya balik dari hibernasi. Hahaha… nggak juga sih sebenernya. Ini cuma sekedar uji coba tentang cara penulisan saya sebenernya. Saya bener-bener mereasa cara nulis saya jadi berubah banget. -_-

On Sept 30th we lost one of our family members. Jessica Jung. I'm not SONE. I started to love her after _Jessica & Krystal_. But now she was fired with unclear reasons. I think something go wrong in SM. In a year, SM has lost 3 stars. Is it SM's fault or the stars'?

Maaf ya kalo ada PMnya kubalas dan nggak. Soalnya sekarang susah banget mau buka PM.

Hope you like it.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

October 1, 2014

00.03 A.M.

Published at :

October 1, 2014

00.37 A.M.

**Answer © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


End file.
